As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as clinical healthcare data storage and distribution, financial transaction processing, procurement, stocking and delivery tracking, provision of data services and software, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Today, most business enterprises have sophisticated computing systems that are used both for internal operations, and for communicating outside the enterprise's network. Certain data, such as healthcare related information or financial information, may be extremely sensitive data requiring heightened protection. Encryption and protection of physical storage sites holding such data may provide a measure of protection but create substantial difficulty in access and distribution of such data to authorized users.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.